Zed'drath
"It's like Evoltution was like, "lets mix a Dragon and a Dinosaur into a melting pot and throw in some horns and we'll just pit them against the galaxy." --Head Human Ambassador to Zrichi The Zed'drath are an extragalactic race hailing from the nearby galaxy of Spode. They regard themselves as the very evolutionary pinnacle one could only hope to achieve, with 15 million years of evolutionary dominance to prove it. Biology The Zed’drath resemble a large upright therapodal reptillians. Their heads sport a pair large ornate horns while in between them sit rows upon rows of large scales.They have two large horns which shapes and color determines what family a Zed’drath belongs to. Their lower jaw are split between two highly maneuverable mandibles. An average adult Zed’drath sits about 7-8.5 feet tall and would weigh about on average 225-350 pounds (pure muscle). Their immense strength is what makes them feared on the battlefield, disabling most primitive light vehicles alone if necessary. Most Zed’drath lived up to ripe old age of 150 to 250 or since their recent arrival, 300 due to advances in medical technology and further evolution. The Zed'drath are Oviparous but are known to lay and care for one egg at a time, two eggs are considered a "blessing" from the Warrior Goddess Varthnx. Culture Zed'drath Culture is married to the art of warfare and combat, upholding martial tradition and honor above all else. They are raised from childhood to become soldiers and fleet masters and are expected stay in the military for much of their life. Others who don't make the cut are free to pursue careers that directly affects the outcome of wars such as science and technological development or deal with running day to day political problems within the Imperium. They uphold Honor in combat, preferring to gain glory through fighting a foe that is ready and able to fight than picking on weaker enemies. That said if commanded by the Emperor/Empress or their commanding officer they are not above taking defensless or primitive worlds if it helps them accomplish their mission. Zed'drath individuals who adhear the call of the warrior and join the military have atleast have an X,Z or V in their name to signify that they warriors(X), Sailors (Z) or they served the state(v) and they wear it as a badge of honor. Those who don't have one of these letters in thier name by time they reach 175 to 200, are seen as they abandoned the Imperium and are shuned for it. The Zed'rath do have a sense of superiority when compared to other species in the Imperium they fight along side with. They only saw those who proved themselves in battle as equals and only the Humans of the Arkship Calypso has ever gained that right. The Andorans were seen to be next as they had shown themselves to be skilled in combat against the Familatan Hive. While others including the Horta and Ricerans are treated as dirt for the killing of unarmed civilians. Category:Species Category:Zeddrath Imperium